


This Love Was Out of Control

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter 2013-2014, Adultery, Angst, Hook-Up, Multi, One Night Stands, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" He’d completely lost the moment long ago where best friends slipped into something more, and he doesn’t recall trying to stop it. If you asked him now, he’d say he saw it coming for more than a mile away and yet he just let it come, putting up no resistance."</p><p>(work has been abandoned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Was Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014385) by [aiIenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiIenzo/pseuds/aiIenzo). 
  * Inspired by [That We Don't Know How to Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815248) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



It was the part of the night that Gavin tended to dread the most: the awkward goodbye. Of course, he knew this couldn’t actually last. Michael had Lindsay, and he had Meg. It was never meant to last.  
  
  
  
It was never meant to start, really.  
  
  
But watching Michael dress in the dim light, fumbling around, trying to rush off before the seriousness ever struck the both of them (which Gavin knew was far too late anyway), Gavin could feel the crush of disappointment in his heart, and rolled over in the bed, pulling out his phone in a mock attempt at being occupied.  
  
  
Michael felt the pounding in his heart as he pulled up his jeans, making every effort not to look at Gavin. He knew this lingering feeling shouldn’t be here, and that these two need to remember that this cannot happen again. Michael remembered the reason as he cracked his knuckles, the band on his finger reminding him, smacking him in the face with its weight, like it’s saying  Look what you’ve done, you fucking idiot.  
  
  
Michael licked his lips, the pungent taste of old liquor hanging in the corners of his mouth, and mumbled “I need to get back to my room.”  
  
  
“Yeah.” is all Gavin could say. He didn’t give Michael the second glance. Knowing all that it would invoke, he spared himself the trouble.  
  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Cheers, mate.” Gavin threw the cover haphazardly over his bared chest, clicking the table lamp off as Michael let himself out.

* * *

  
  
It began innocently enough: Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Jack were sent out to PAX Prime  2013 to work the company booth, and the Lads were booked to make a one hour let’s play panel, consisting mainly of them shitting around in Minecraft. Michael and Gavin played up Team Nice Dynamite because they knew that the fans ate it up. Gavin howled, Michael channeled “Rage Quit” Jones just as easily as ever, and the first day of PAX came to a close on a high note.  
  
  
Gavin pulled Michael away once they left the center for the evening, his energy radiating, his body practically vibrating from it.  
  
  
“Okay, dude, Jesus, you don’t need any more Red Bulls. I’m cutting you off.” Michael laughed as he pushed the bouncing Brit away.  
  
  
“I’m just having fun, Michael.” He chuckled. “Wanna go out for a few?”  
  
  
One beer lead to two, which lead to four, and then lead to a wildly talkative Gavin and a red faced, smiling Michael.  
  
  
“So, my boy’s getting married soon...” Gavin sing-songed, reminiscent of their infamous drunken full play.  
  
  
“That’s right.” Michael laughed. “What about it, Gav?”  
  
  
“it’s just...you’re gonna be married!” Gavin burst into laughter, as if the thought itself was that ridiculous, and almost collapsed onto the ground, doubling over into Michael’s arm.  
  
  
“Jesus, Gav.” he groaned. “Time to go back, boy.”  
  
  
Michael lead Gavin out of the bar and down the street to the hotel a few blocks away.  
  
  
“You know what, Michael?”  
  
  
“Hm?”  
  
  
“You get married and Mavin’s gonna go bye bye. No more Team Nice Dynamite, right?”  
  
  
Michael’s step faltered at his words. He was confused, listening to Gavin’s tone change as he asked.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Well I mean Lindsay’s great, she’s awesome, but think of this...” He threw himself up away from Michael’s support to try and illustrate his point, “if you get married...you’re married.”  
  
  
Michael laughed, thoroughly amused. “Yeah, that’s sort of the purpose of a marriage.”  
  
  
“Yes, but married people are boring!” Gavin groaned.  
  
  
“Geoff is married, you idiot.”  
  
  
“Okay, but so is Jack and Ryan!” he countered.  
  
  
“You think they’re boring?”  
  
  
“They’re not as fun as you, Michael.”  
  
  
Michael sighed. “Just because Lindsay and I are gonna be married doesn’t mean that I change into this weird fucked up creature no one wants to be around the second i kiss her.”  
  
  
Gavin looked contemplative, studious. He licked his lips, letting the sting of the booze penetrate the tip of his tongue. “Take me to bed, Michael.”  
  
  
“That’s what I’ve been try-” Michael started to speak before Gavin’s hand snaked around his hip, his hands holding tight to Michael’s body, as his lips pressed roughly against his. Michael inhaled sharply, pulling away as quick as Gavin had closed the distance. “Dude!” he exclaimed.  
  
  
Gavin looked back at him, eyes glazed and a smartassed smirk on his face, and said nothing. Michael looked at him, still confused, and then in an instant pulled him back to him, fiercely kissing him, pressing him up against the building wall, biting at Gavin’s lip. The two melded into one another, in the dark street, in the middle of the night, and Michael knew then he couldn’t pull away from the draw that was Gavin.

* * *

  
  
The tension once they returned to Austin was thick between the both of them, and Michael was paranoid that everyone else could read it on his face: “I kissed Gavin, and I fucking liked it.” Gavin definitely could, and he wore his smartassed smirk with pride and purpose, using it to his advantage to sway Michael when he wanted. He would walk past Michael in the tight, cramped office whenever he needed to (and he almost always didn’t), brushing his fingers along Michael’s hair, sliding them along his neck and on one occasion down his collar. At first Michael made no big deal of it, treating Gavin like a kid wanting what he can’t have, expecting him to lay off soon enough.  
  
  
But the touching never ceased. If anything, it was as if Gavin forcefully got his hands, arms, chest, whatever he could on Michael at any given opportunity. If it wasn’t squeezing himself against Michael’s back while they comment on a particularly tense VS, it was touching his knee with his hand, running it up his leg as they sat close during a let’s play. Michael tried to keep his feeling of it to himself, trying not to give Gavin that satisfaction of knowing that the touching was driving him crazy.  
  
  
At night, it was all that would replay in his mind, the thought of Gavin curled around his body, pressed tight against him, feeling his tongue along his own, the scruff of Gavin’s beard grazing along his cheek and mouth. And he hated how much Gavin clouded his thoughts, distracting him almost noticeably when he would be with Lindsay. He knew he had to do something about it, but it wasn’t until the last straw that he’d finally come clean to Gavin  
  
  
When it was just the two of them in the office and Gavin once more tried to make a move, trying to slide his hand around Michael’s waist just as he’d done a month prior.  
  
  
“Gavin, you fucking prick.” Michael started in, grabbing his hand and looking directly into the Brit’s green eyes.  
  
  
“What? I’m not doing-”  
  
  
“Bullshit you’re not doing anything. You’ve been doing a whole lotta fucking something ever fucking since PAX. And I’m getting sick of it.”  
  
  
“I’m just having fun, Michael.” Gavin laughed, nervous from Michael’s tight grip.  
  
  
“I fucking have Lindsay, you know that. I have a life, I have a future, and I have everything I’ve ever wanted...” Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair and dropping Gavin’s hand. “ And yet...”  
  
  
“yet what?” Gavin asked.  
  
  
“You fucking kissed me last month, and it was like a whole new part of me was ignited. Like this hole inside me was filled and I didn’t even know I was missing anything. And it’s fucking horrible because now I don’t know anything anymore and...” Michael clenched his fists, frustrated, and moved across the room, grabbing a piece of the Tower pillow and screaming into it, collapsing onto the couch.  
  
  
Gavin turned to look at Michael. “I...I had no idea this was doing this to you.”  
  
  
“It’s not fair, Gav. Not to me, not to you...” he sighs, mumbling “not to Lindsay.”  
  
  
Gavin sat back into his seat, resting his face in his hands. “I’ll lay off, Michael. I didn’t mean to cause anything but harmless fun.”  
  
  
He was met with nothing but silence, then shuffling and footsteps out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
Michael heard a knock at the door later that night. He knew exactly who was on the other side, having ignored a few texts and phone calls in the hours before. He didn’t want to deal with Gavin. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, really. Lindsay was out with a few friends, only going after Michael reassured her for the millionth time,  “I’m fine, babe. I’m just fucking tired. I’m probably gonna crash before you get back. Have fun.”  
  
  
The dim glow of the TV barely illuminated his way toward the door, where the knocking never really ceased.  
  
  
“Gav?”  
  
  
“Hey, Michael.” Gavin called from the other side.  
  
  
“Go home.”  
  
  
“C’mon, Michael. Just let me in.”  
  
  
“Gavin, go home.”  
  
  
Gavin sighed. “Just let me in.”  
  
  
Michael sighed, unlocking the door and leaning into the opened doorjamb. “Gavin, it’s late. It’s fucking late and there’s only one reason why you’d be here.”  
  
  
Gavin’s eyes widened and he pulled Michael closer “Shh, Michael, are you dumb or what? What about Lindsay?”  
  
  
“Lindsay’s not here.”  
  
  
Gavin pulled away slightly, looking Michael up and down.  
  
  
  
“Don’t get ideas.”  
  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Gavin asked.  
  
  
“A few beers. I’m fucking bored, it’s fucking late, now you’re fucking here.”  
  
  
“In your doorway .” Gavin laughed, then nudged his way around Michael’s body in the doorway and made his way into the entryway. Michael shut and locked the door behind him and watched Gavin walk into the living room.  
  
  
“Gav, what’re you doing here?” he asked.  
  
  
“I...” Gavin stammered, unsure of his real intention.  
  
  
“Gav, it’s midnight, and you’ve been calling and texting me since at least 8.” He walked closer to the Brit as he spoke. “There’s no good reason you’d be here this late.”  
  
  
“Michael...” Gavin sighed, turning to look at the drunken boy. “Yeah, okay so what do you want me to say? Want me to say I wanted you to fuck me? To suck me off or some shit? That I’ve not stopped thinking of that kiss in that street and all the goddamn possibilities my mind’s created ever since? Then yes, that’s exactly why I’m here and I’m bloody fucking tired of dealing with it on my own.”  
  
  
Michael crossed the distance and pulled Gavin to him, roughly kissing his lip. Gavin’s arms were held tightly to his own sides as Michael kept pushing against him until he collapsed on the couch against the wall.  
  
  
He pulled away, both breathing heavily, and Michael pressed his forehead against Gavin’s. “Is this what you fucking wanted?”  
  
  
Gavin sighed. “I didn’t want any of this.”  
  
  
“You can leave any time you want to.” Michael sat up, still straddling his lap. When Gavin didn’t move, Michael teased him, rocking into his hip, his hard cock pressing against Gavin’s.  
  
  
“Fuck, Michael...” Gavin sighed, pulling him down into another kiss.  
  
  
The two quickly moved away from the couch and fumbled into Michael’s bedroom, the thought of it even possibly shared with Lindsay not a thought to either at this point. All Michael cared about was Gavin’s body, his tongue, and his lips on his as they both lay on the bed.  
  
  
He was lost, his head swimming, grasping for the surface, trying to break out of the deep and realize what brought him here, his body pressed so close to Gavin’s, their tongues wrapped around each other, their hands wandering each other’s bodies in discovery and want. He’d completely lost the moment long ago where best friends slipped into something more, and he doesn’t recall trying to stop it. If you asked him now, he’d say he saw it coming for more than a mile away and yet he just let it come, putting up no resistance.  
  
  
Michael just kept with the rhythm, letting his hands search the lad’s body, feeling alone not enough, and shirts coming off and breaths hot against skin, bodies warm and clammy all at once clashing together. He ran his mouth along Gavin’s jaw, feeling the scruff of his beard along his lips, the stinging pain left behind as his tongue ran along the dip between his neck and shoulder, a sensitive spot he’d discovered as Lindsay marked him along that same spot. And when Gavin’s breath came fast and hard in his ear, he knew that he too fell victim.  
  
  
It was all so hard, so fast, so full of want and need, neither wanted to think, to speak, to even really acknowledge the other and what they’re doing. They just knew the feeling of wanting more, of needing that little bit more, and it was as if their lives had been building up to it, even though they never asked.  
  
  
Gavin rocked his still clothed hips into Michael’s, letting his hard-on speak for itself. Michael moaned, low, guttural, the most basal of groans, feeling Gavin’s cock hitting him in his thigh. He in turn reached down, lips still on Gavin’s neck, and swiftly unbuttoned the boy’s jeans, pushing them and his underwear down and one deft movement, wrapping one hand around Gavin’s hard cock. The want and need of the feeling taking the air from the Brit’s chest, his moan loud and needful.  
  
  
“C’mon Michael..” He sighed, Michael silent and stoic as he kept working Gavin’s dick, his lips moving from his neck to his jaw and mouth, forming a thin sheen of sweat and spit along the way. “C’mon...”  
  
  
“Gavin...” was all Michael could say, still lost in the idea, his body the only true present being. Every bit of him was on fire; half was wanting to feel more of Gavin, to feel that body wrapped tight around his cock, pulsing and writhing and wanting and needing, and yet the other half of the fire wanted otherwise. It kept telling him how wrong this was. How Lindsay was fine with the idea of him and Gavin but that she really didn’t understand. This deal wasn’t just a “once in a blue moon I need to fuck my best friend” deal, and that the feelings growing within the both of them are true and deep and fuck if it didn’t scare the daylight out of Michael.  
  
  
Gavin’s moans came closer and louder together, his body moving more spastically under Michael’s touch and he knew exactly what this meant.  
  
  
“Michael, Michael I’m gonna-” He grunted, feeling that warm pool of arousal building  
inside his crotch, lighting his dick and spreading, and just when he was about to be pushed over that edge, Michael’s hand pulled away.  
  
  
“Mi-Michael...” Gavin gasped, confused and reaching for his dick himself in an effort to recover that amazing feeling before it leaves, until it’s swatted away. Michael’s mouth ran along Gavin’s bared chest, down his stomach and quickly to his wanting cock. The warm, wet, slick feeling of Michael’s mouth made the lad freeze, the groan short, choked, surprised. “Oh, fuck, Michael...”  
  
  
Michael felt Gavin’s hands thread through his curls, unmoving as he let him take control, practically fucking his face. He didn’t care. All Michael wanted at this moment was to feel that hot shot of cum hit his mouth, as if he’d hungered for it his whole life. Michael didn’t know what had taken him over but he needed, he wanted that feeling.  
  
  
And that feeling he got as within a minute of going down, shot after shot of cum splashed the back of Michael’s throat, Gavin’s cock twitching and writhing as Michael licked and swallowed.  
  
  
He reached up to grab the brit’s hips as he slid down the wall of the room Michael had pressed them up against, gently guiding him down as he let his now flaccid dick out of his mouth with a soft “pop”, Gavin running his hand through his own hair, sighing and panting and worn out.  
  
  
“God, Michael...” he started, reaching out to Michael to kiss him, to hold his hand, something to connect this act to the more feeling he had in his heart, only to have it pushed back as Michael got up and walked to the bathroom. Gavin laid on the floor in confusion, too out of breath and spent to give more thought to it.  
  
  
Michael splashed his face with the cold tap water, looking himself in the mirror, the depth of the situation sobering him. He ran both hands along his face, looking back up to his reflection, thinking, and returned to the room to pick the mess that was Gavin off the floor. Common sense can hit him in the morning, he’ll be more willing to deal with it then.  
  
  



End file.
